21102 Micro World
21102 Micro World (originally LEGO Minecraft) is a CUUSOO set, based on the popular video game Minecraft, released on June 1, 2012. It was unveiled at LEGO World Copenhagen 2012, on February 15 2012.It includes two Micro Mobs: Steve and a Creeper, and four modular 6x6 stud sections of land, with under and above ground details. Description The set consists of four modular sections of land, which can be arranged in any order. All the sections have light grey and dark grey lower sections, often with cave detailing and caves that can be viewed when opened up or arranged differently than usual. The upper areas are built on a layer of light grey, followed by a layer of brown, followed by the features of the layer itself. One of the four sections features a large log cabin, made of brown plates with transparent clear ones for windows. The house has a completely flat top, and is surrounded by some low scrub and rocks. A tan path runs in front of it. Under the ground, this section features a cave filled with a lake. The second of the four sections features a continuation of the path seen on the previous section, as well as a single tree, and some very low hills. It features a dry, rocky cave under its surface. The third section features a river, a tree surrounded by rocks, and a large hill. Underneath the surface, there is some free ground on the bottom plate, as the upper ground slopes outward, creating a small empty area at the bottom. The fourth section features a mountain with lava flowing down its slope like a river, as well as a very small hill. Beneath the surface is an empty cave. Background This set is based on an unspecified Overworld, which is the first Minecraft world players start the game in. LEGO.com Description Create, explore and play in a Minecraft microbuild! Build a mini model of the game that’s sweeping the Internet with a LEGO® microbuild version of Minecraft! Selected by LEGO CUUSOO members, this build features a cool design with lots of 1x1 LEGO tiles and 2 buildable Micromob characters: Steve and Creeper. *Includes 2 buildable Micromob characters: Player and Creeper *Build a Minecraft microworld with 1 stud tiles in a variety of colors for a realistic pixilated design! *Build the model that LEGO® CUUSOO members requested! Minifigures Steve.png|Steve|link=http://lego-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Steve Creeper.png|Creeper|link=http://lego-ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Creeper Notes *The Steve and Creeper Micro Mobs are exclusive to this set. *The project originally received 10,005 supporters, due to a glitch. *The set was released on the birthday of Markus "Notch" Persson, creator of Minecraft. *The box is designed to resemble a grass block from Minecraft. *This has less Micro Mobs than any other Minecraft set. *This set has two, while two other sets have three, and one has five. Gallery 21102_alt2.png 21102-6.png|The four cubic modular vignettes separated Minecraftad.jpg|A preview of the set before it was revealed 21102_Shop.png|The site where you can pre-order the set 21102_anouncement.jpg|The set's announcement on Facebook Cuusoo_-003.png|The set's announcement on CUUSOO 21102-3.jpg|Alternate Model 1 21102-4.jpg|Alternate Model 2 Product_banner_lm_en.png|The banner on the CUUSOO website Category:Sets Category:Index